Matthew Holt
Matthew Holt is the brother of Katie Holt in Voltron: Legendary Defender. who went missing after being taken prisoner by the Galra Empire during the Galaxy Garrison's expedition to Kerberos. Pidge has been searching for him and her father Samuel ever since. History Matt and his father were members of an expedition to Kerberos that also included Shiro, with Katie expressing a longing to join her father and brother on the mission prior to their departure. The two siblings took a photo together shortly before the launch, and Matt and his team eventually arrived on Kerberos. Sadly, they were then abducted by a battle cruiser from the Galra Empire, and due to no trace of them being left behind they were declared dead, with the official report being that pilot error had led to their untimely ends. Katie refused to accept this explanation, particularly after hacking Galaxy Garrison computers and learning the truth, and created the false identity of Pidge Gunderson in order to find out what had really happened. The look Pidge adopted for her new persona strongly resembled her brother, to the point that Hunk, upon finding the photo the two had taken before Matt's launch in Pidge's backpack, believed that Matt was Pidge and that the girl in the photo was a girlfriend. Matt himself later ended up in the Galran gladiatorial arena along with Shiro while his father was sent to a work camp. Faced with the prospect of going up against a monstrous gladiator, Matt was terrified, leading Shiro to take the drastic action of faking a bloodthirsty tantrum and injuring Matt so that Matt would be taken away while Shiro fought in the arena. Matt, his father, and Shiro were all held for a time aboard Commander Sendak's battle cruiser, but by the time the Paladins of Voltron - the escaped Shiro and Pidge included - boarded the ship in search of the Red Lion, they had been moved to another location. Pidge later learned where they had been sent by downloading info from Sendak's computer, and briefly considered leaving to find her missing brother and father before deciding that her duty lay with the other Paladins. In Escape From Beta Traz, while Lance and Shiro are traversing the prison, Pidge does a search for Matt over the base's computer, and eventually finds out that Matt has been taken from the Galra by rebels. Shiro comments to Pidge that "He's still out there. Matt's a lot like you, he's a survivor." Trivia * Matt is likely the newest incarnation of Chip, who is the brother of Pidge in other incarnations of Voltron. * Judging from his uniform within the Galaxy Garrison, Matt was once a student before his abduction by the Galra Empire. *Pidge's disguise is so identical to Matt's appearance that people easily mistake a photo of him for her Gallery 2. The Holts with ice sample.png 3. It can't be.png Matt Shiro and Sam.png 5. Run away run away.png Shiro, Matt, Former Galra Prisoners & Galra Robot Soldier.png Katie and Matt.png 14. Matt Shiro and other aliens face the arena.png|Matt, Shiro, and various aliens face the arena. 18. Terrified Matt in arena.png 109. Matt Holt after capture.png 19. Matt lying injured after Shiro attacks.png|At least it's not an arrow? 18. Holt family at their last meal together.png|The Holt family's last dinner together. 19. Sam and Matt Holt during dinner.png Matt_and_Sam_Dinner.png Kerberos Mission Disappears.png|Lies, all lies! Shiro, Former Galra Prisoners and Matt are afraid.jpg tumblr_ok3h0neZQk1sk3z55o1_1280.png tumblr_ok3h0neZQk1sk3z55o2_1280.png tumblr_ok3h0neZQk1sk3z55o3_1280.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters